Because of Reasons
by warblingaway
Summary: Finn Hudson couldn't remember when he had stopped liking Blaine, or what had caused him to start lashing out at him for no apparent reason. He did, however, have his reasons. But why Finn acted like this, even he didn't know. Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**This idea came to me because of Finn's completey unreasonable rudeness to Blaine.**

**There is no Finnocence at all in this chapter, mainly because I have lost most of my respect for him.**

**No one treats Blaine like that and gets away with it.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson honestly couldn't remember when he had stopped liking Blaine.<p>

Or at least enough for him to lash out at Kurt's boyfriend for seemingly no reason.

When he was Kurt's friend, yeah, he was a cool guy who Finn didn't really know. All he knew was that he was gay, was Kurt's friend, and that Kurt was kind of crazy about him.

Then, when the two had _finally _gotten their acts together, Finn couldn't help but like the boy. He hadn't seen Kurt happy like that it what seemed like ages, so of course anyone that made Kurt happy was okay in Finn's book.

And then Blaine started talking football, and Finn thought that it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

That was how the summer went. Whenever Blaine was over – which was pretty much every day – the two would talk about guy things for at least five minutes. Before Blaine, he didn't even realize that gay guys could still enjoy masculine things. After all, Finn really only had Kurt as a point of reference.

Dinners were fine and, despite the fact that he knew Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table and playing footsie, they were completely un-awkward. The family and Blaine chatted easily, and, when silence did fall upon the table, it was comfortable, easy.

Finn, at least at that point in time, could honestly say that he liked Blaine.

And then, a few weeks before school was due to start again, the first sign of irritation made itself present.

Before that Tuesday afternoon, Finn hadn't seen the two boys kiss once. Hell, he'd barely seen them _touch, _the most he'd seen was hand holding, which in itself was limited.

And, yeah, Finn wasn't totally comfortable with the whole thing, but that had more to do with the fact that Kurt was his stepbrother and less to do with the fact that he was uncomfortable with said stepbrother being gay and having a boyfriend.

Because, in all honesty, who _was _comfortable with seeing their younger sibling sucking face with their significant other?

As Finn would eventually find out, he wasn't.

He'd come home after football conditioning to find that the house was presumably empty. Kurt's car was in the driveway, but for all he knew, Blaine had come and picked him up.

So Finn threw his keys into the key bowl by the door and made his way towards the kitchen.

However, the house apparently wasn't empty.

There, on the couch in the living room, were Kurt and Blaine.

Finn had come home to similar scenarios before. Kurt and Blaine sitting on opposite sides of the couch, reading. Kurt and Blaine cuddling under a blanket watching a movie. Kurt's feet resting on Blaine's lap. Blaine's feet resting on Kurt's lap.

However, Kurt lying on the couch with Blaine hovering over him was an altogether new sight for Finn.

And, as if that wasn't bad enough, Blaine's lips were attacking his little brother's furiously.

And Finn, being the responsible older sibling he was, was _not _going to stand there and let Kurt's face get eaten.

"Hey!" He called out, and, as soon as Blaine leapt off Kurt and Finn could see the slim boy's face, he knew that what he had done was really, really wrong. However, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He turned to Blaine, giving the curly haired boy a scowl. "What do you think you're doing?"

Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened, obviously not expecting that kind of reaction from Finn.

"Seriously," Finn grunted once it was clear neither of the flushed boys were going to respond. "I don't know who you think you are, Blaine, but you can't just do things like that in my house."

And, if Finn would have looked at Kurt's face, he would have been able to foresee the explosion that was about to occur.

But, alas, he didn't.

"Finn. Hudson." Kurt sneered, his voice so low that Finn saw Blaine cringe from it. And it wasn't even _directed _at him. "You _cannot _talk to Blaine like that."

"Kurt, he was –"

"I know what he was doing, Finn," Kurt retorted harshly. "God, you act like he was the only one doing anything. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I initiated the whole thing?"

But Finn knew better than to believe that. Kurt was an innocent little boy – of course he wouldn't start anything like that.

"People kiss all the time, Finn," Kurt went on, irritation seeping in his voice, "It's kind of what couples do."

And with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged his boyfriend up to his room, making sure to slam the door once they had entered.

Finn huffed and slumped onto the couch, moving a few moments later after he remembered what Blaine had been doing only moments before.

After that, it seemed as if everything Blaine did annoyed him.

Blaine was so polite, Blaine was such a fine gentleman, Blaine had such a good voice, Blaine was so cute, Blaine was so perfect, Blaine –

Blah Blah Blah.

He was all that Kurt talked about. And, granted, it was all he had talked about _before _the incident, but now, for some unknown reason, it just irked Finn like no tomorrow.

But it was worse when Blaine was actually over. He would pull out Kurt's chair for dinner – cheesy. He would hold Kurt's hand under the table – something they had always done, but now Finn glared daggers at Blaine as he did it. He would always use his manners and offer to help his mom with the dishes – a request which she always denied, making Finn help her instead.

But it was worse when Rachel came over too.

Because Blaine just made Finn look like a _terrible _boyfriend.

Blaine brought Kurt flowers, Blaine held Kurt's hand, Blaine pressed sweet kisses to Kurt's cheek, Blaine did this, Blaine did that.

None of which Finn ever did.

And then there was the fact that the whole time, Rachel was cooing over how cute the two were.

Which, previous to that fateful Tuesday evening, Finn would have agreed with.

But Kurt never really noticed Finn's irritation with Blaine, so he figured he was doing a pretty good job of concealing it. And, for that matter, Blaine didn't seem to notice either.

But maybe that was because the two were always too busy making eyes at each other.

And then Finn's car broke, and Burt declared that, if he wanted a new one, he had to get a job.

So Finn, being the talented person he is, interviewed/auditioned for a job singing at a local restaurant. They told him that, unless someone better came in, he had the job.

And, a few days later, he got a call saying that someone better had indeed come in.

And, in that same day, Kurt came squealing down the stairs as the doorbell rang, flinging the door open and launching himself into Blaine's arms, planting kisses all over his face and telling him how he knew he could get that job.

Finn was having one of his more perceptive days.

Blaine had taken Finn's job.

Which left Finn with one though. _Does Blaine always get everything that he wants?_

* * *

><p>School started, and within the first day Finn noticed that Kurt wasn't himself. And he had to pin it down to one thing.<p>

Blaine.

He knew that Kurt had been trying to persuade Blaine to transfer to McKinley, his boyfriend being stubborn and saying things about how he couldn't leave the Warblers and stuff like that.

As much as Finn was annoyed by the boy, he couldn't blame him for not wanting to leave Dalton's safe haven.

He could, however, blame him for making Kurt's senior year miserable.

Kurt moped and moped. At home, at school, during Glee Club – this was the least flamboyant Finn had ever seen his stepbrother.

And then, the Friday after school started, Finn walked by to see Kurt hugging Blaine in the hallway.

Blaine, who was wearing bright red pants, which Finn deemed inappropriate, and a bowtie, clearly out of his Dalton uniform.

Which could only mean one thing.

Blaine had transferred.

Finn knew he shouldn't be irritated by that fact – Kurt would stop moping around now.

However, as the two made their way out to the courtyard and Blaine began to sing, Finn knew why this was bothering him.

He actually had competition now.

And that competition was _Blaine. _Blaine, who seemed to get everything he wanted. Blaine, who he was already in having a one-way competition within his own home.

And, as Blaine wrapped up his song, Finn realized how he might actually lose this competition.

The people in the crowd were clapping. When the New Directions had done their number in the cafeteria, a food riot had ensued. And, yet, Blaine comes in wearing those tight red pants and gets _clapping _and _cheering._

To make matters worse, one of the purple pianos lit on fire.

Finn knew it wasn't Blaine's fault. But, hey, if he could blame it on Blaine, why not?

So, needless to say, Finn had managed to persuade all the rest of the Glee guys that Blaine wasn't good for the club. And when Mr. Shue announced him as a member, they all clapped halfheartedly.

And then when Blaine had asked them if he did something wrong, Finn almost had mercy on the poor boy. He almost withdrew from the conversation.

But he didn't, and he could tell that somewhere under Blaine's dapper façade, Finn had hurt him.

* * *

><p>Finn's theory of getting everything he wanted was proved completely accurate a few weeks later, when Kurt gave the role of Tony for Blaine.<p>

And that just about did it for Finn.

Blaine didn't deserve any of this – he didn't deserve the part of Tony, he didn't deserve to be the best soloist in the New Directions, he didn't deserve to be the perfect the boyfriend, the perfect everything.

So, when Blaine stood up in the middle of one of Finn's speeches about how they need to stick together, Finn just about had enough.

"I'm trying to give a pep talk here, so if you could just sit down. . ." Finn trailed off, glaring at Blaine.

But he hadn't expected Blaine to dish it right back. Because he definitely, definitely did.

And, Finn had to hand it to him – Blaine knew how to give a comeback when one was required.

He could see why Kurt liked him – the boy had spunk.

However, the next day, he got up and sang a solo, to which Rachel proposed that they use for Sectionals.

And Finn had honestly had enough, and Blaine had only been at McKinley for a few weeks. Already, his lead spot in the group was being overtaken by Kurt's newly transferred boyfriend.

Who hadn't even been slushied yet.

Which, considering he was both in Glee and gay, was really hard to believe.

* * *

><p>"I want you to slushy Blaine."<p>

Karofsky looked at Finn with disbelief. "You want me to what?"

"You heard me," Finn said in a low voice.

"Why?"

Finn took a deep breath. "Look," he said, trying to reason with the large boy, "I still don't forgive you for what happened with Kurt last year. But I need you to do this."

Karofsky sighed. "If anyone sees me, I'll be expelled."

"If anyone sees you," Finn replied, "You can tell them that I made you do it."

"But that would ruin you're brotherhood or whatever the hell you and Kurt have," Karofsky reasoned.

Finn thought for a moment. Then, "That's a risk I need to take."

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn saw it happen.<p>

He saw Blaine standing at Kurt's locker, chatting amiably with a look of pure love on his face.

Finn would have found it cute if the boy wasn't so damn annoying.

And then the jocks walked by, the one in the middle holding a slush. _So Karofsky got someone else to do it,_ Blaine thought to himself as the corn syrup was dumped onto Blaine.

"Welcome to McKinley, lady boy," one of the jeered, "You've had that coming for a long while."

Finn watched as Blaine's face scrunched up, the pain evident on his face.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt cooed as he ushered his boyfriend towards the bathroom, "I am so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. I have some extra clothes and –"

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered, "I-It's fine. I've been expecting that f-for a while n-now, actually." He gave him a weak smile before pressing his cold, sticky lips to Kurt's face.

That wasn't how Finn had expected that to go at all.

And, judging by the way Blaine turned to him just before entering the bathroom, Finn knew that Blaine knew what had just happened, every last detail.

* * *

><p>"Finn, we need to talk."<p>

Finn turned and saw Blaine standing behind him, his arms crossed across his chest.

"About?" Finn prompted, even though he knew fully well what it was Blaine wanted to talk about.

"You told those jocks to slushy me," Blaine said, not as a question, but as a statement. He already knew that he was right.

Finn closed his locker so that he could stare at Blaine head on. And even though he was a good few feet taller than Blaine, the shorter boy gave off an intimidating stance that made even Finn want to cringe slightly.

Blaine stood there and waited for Finn to respond in some form.

When he didn't, Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, releasing the curls from their gel confines. "Finn, you always go on about how bullying is wrong," he started before pausing. "But…" He seemed to be struggling with what he was trying to say.

Finn raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"What you're doing to me is a form of bullying, Finn," Blaine finished a moment later, and Finn could honestly say that he was taken by surprise.

"I – what?" Finn stammered.

"Having someone slushee me for you is bullying," Blaine repeated. "I know what bullying is, and that's definitely it."

Finn was speechless, so Blaine went on.

"I get that you don't like me. You think that I'm perfect and have everything. But I don't," Blaine's voice cracked at that last word. "My parents practically disowned me when I came out to them. Did you know that?" He paused, gauging Finn's reaction. "I'm living with my aunt right now, who's gone on business trips 90% of the time. My sister died when I was 13. I was forced out of my old school – away from my friends – because I was being bullied to the point where I was briefly considering suicide."

Finn stared at Blaine, watching the seemingly put-together boy unravel right before his eyes.

"It wasn't to the point where I was suicidal, per say," Blaine went on, "But it had definitely crossed my mind a few times. I'd find myself occasionally thinking 'What would they do if I was gone?'"

Finn felt awful. He hadn't known that Blaine had ever had it that bad.

"And, as of right now, I have Kurt. But, once he graduates, I'm here by myself. I'm practically already living by myself. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, music is the one thing that keeps me going? Music practically _saved my life, _Finn. And you can't just take that away from me."

Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes at Finn. "And to think," he said, his voice suddenly softer, but sterner, than before, "That I used to get along with you."

He turned to walk away. Before exiting the hallway, he turned back to Finn. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell Kurt any of this," he assured the tall boy, "I wouldn't want to ruin someone's life just because I don't necessarily like them."

That one stung Finn more than it probably should have.

But Finn deserved it – he knew he deserved it.

And he honestly couldn't believe how he had let something as silly as small irritation for Blaine blossom into something this gargantuan of size.

And Finn knew he had some apologizing to do – he just didn't know how to do it. Or if he would ever do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst at its finest.<strong>

**I really, really have not been liking Finn this season.**

**Because Furt is my thing, and Furt to me involves Finn being nice to Blaine because he's Kurt's boyfriend.**

**The reference about Blaine's sister dying is from my story Life on a Line. Her name was Clarke, and she died of leukemia if you want to go read that story. It's not centered around her but - yeah. Just read it.**

**And I plan to write a sort of prequel to this about Blaine before he transferred to Dalton, when he had those 'thoughts' running through his head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review please :) Reviews keep me writing :D**


End file.
